My One True LoveSort Of
by JBag
Summary: Draco makes Hermione think he really loves her,to play a trick on her heart and mind.But what happens when his true love for her interfers with his plan?Rated higher for future chapters.HGDM.Writen in HermioneDraco's P.O.V
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: okay we all know I don't own Harry potter…..but I think we all should know that I should own Daniel Radcliffe though….

A/N:This is my fist ever fanfic.I've had some practice but this is definitely a first.Please be nice.

Chapter One: Draco's Diary

Dear Diary,

Don't ask why I'm actually writing in this stupid Diary.My mother gave it to me before I got on the train this morning.She said "Now that I won't be around for your last year at Hogwarts,I want you to express all of your emotions in this Diary.This was my great-grandmother's.So,look after it,please.Now that your father has gone,and won't ever be back,he won't be able to judge you but your emotions that will be written in this Diary."All I could say was "Yes,mother.Thanks,mother."

At first I really didn't want to write in this thing but then I decided that it won't do any harm….I just hope that noone ever finds it and reads it….maybe I could take a page out of Mudblood-Granger's book….I'm definitely gunna charm it.

Anyway,in the holidays,I finally received my yearly Hogwarts letter.This year it was bulkier than usual.At first I suspected more books to buy,but when I opened it I found a gold badge with the words 'Head Boy' on it.I ran excitedly down to the kitchen where mother was making breakfast and showed her.She had tears of joy rolling down her cheeks.I have to admit,I almost cried myself.Shhhhh!Don't tell anyone!Wait,what am I saying?This is a stupid book that doesn't talk……

When mother and I went shopping in Diagon Alley,we decided to stay the night at The Leaky Cauldron,the gateway to the magical world that is Diagon Alley.We spent the next day talking and gossiping and advice-giving and what-not,outside Florean Fortesque's,an ice-cream shop.Mother and I ate countless sundaes as we talked.Just before dark,mother and I took the limo back to the Malfoy Mansion.

Anyway,back to Hogwarts.While I was waiting for Blaise Zabini,my best friend,to arrive at Platform 9 ¾,I just happened to notice a certain Gryffindor Mud-blood stroll past me.'Damn she's hot this year' I thought as she hugged Weasley and The-Boy-Who-Smells-Bad.'Wait!What the bloody hell am I thinking?Mud-blood.Hot?I don't think so!' I didn't have any more time to think after that,Blaise strode up to me and we exchanged greetings.

"How was your summer?" He asked as we boarded onto the Hogwarts Express.

"Better than usual.No beatings from father.Mother and I had a lot of time to catch up with eachother's lives."I replied taking out this Diary."She gave me this as a good-bye present.It was my great-great-grandmother's.Told me I could write all of my emotions in it 'cause she won't be here for me to talk to through the year.As if I'm actually gunna write in it though!" I said quickly noticing the schocked look on Blaise's face.

Blaise sighed.

"Hey,have you seen Granger yet?She's really matured. Like,really,REALLY, matured.She's way hot this year.She'll definitely break a million hearts this year……"He kept trailing on but I started thinking about her again.

'He's right.She is really hot this year.And,she'll have a boyfriend in no time.There's no way she'll ever look twice at me…..even after I've come to the good side.Oh well,her loss…..'

"DRACO!"Blaise yelled at me.

"What?"I yelled back.

"Granger's here.She was talking to you and you were totally ignoring her,dude."

"Uh…right……..What do you want Granger?"I asked with my trademark smirk appearing at just the right time.

"McGonagall told me to come and get you.We have a Head's meeting with her,right now.Well,what the hell are you waiting for MALFOY?"she yelled as I started thinking again.

"Oh…right…."

I got up and followed her in silence to wherever the hell McGonagall was and only half-listened to her.I didn't even realize she'd left until….

"Malfoy!Why are you staring at me like that?" Granger said,sounding both disgusted and shocked at the same time.

"You!Why would I be staring at a filthy Mud-blood like yourself?" I said,smirking again.

"Ugh!Whatever,Malfoy.See ya later." Granger said,storming off down the train back to her little boyfriends.

The Welcoming Feast took forever.The Sorting went for a whole hour,I swear it was! After we ate,Dumbledore took Granger and myself aside to show us where our Common Room was.

"Now,as you both know,you are to share a Common Room and Bathroom,but you have separate Bedrooms.The password is Slythindor." Dumbledore said when we reached the portrait of a snake and a lion at a tea-party.Both Granger and I raised an eye-brow.Dumbledore didn't seem to notice."Goodnight."

With that,Dumbledore walked off and Granger entered the Common Room,leaving me outside."WOW!" she exclaimed when she entered the room.

"Pfft! This is nothing compared to my Quarters at home. We actually have antique stuff that's worth loads of Galleons." I said, bragging a little, but I had to remind her who she was talking to.

"Whatever,Malfoy. I'm going to bed.Bye."She said walking up the stairs to what must be her room.I decided to check out my own room.

I have just walked into my green and silver decked-out room and I am now sitting on my bed.I'm going to sleep.I have way too much to do tomorrow.

-Draco

A/N: Okay,that's the end of the first chapter.What do you think?Please Review.I do accept constructive criticism.Just whatever you think and I'll take it into account when I go to write the next chappie(which will hopefully be soon).Yay!Holidays start day after tomorrow:) luv yas all!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer:All I own is the plot.Nothing more and nothing less.The characters and such are the work of J.K Rowling.

**A/N: **I have realized that hardly anyone has read this so I've decided to write another chapter incase it might attract a wider audience than it has.For those of you who have been reading,please keep doing so and please review,they mean so much to me!Thank you to those who have already reviewed. One of you said that my chapter was too short.I have to agree with you.I knew it was but I didn't know how to make it longer but now I've decided to put both Hermione and Draco's diary entries in one chapter.I hope that's okay with the rest of you.Okay,on to the story!

Chapter Two:Recognising Feeling For What They Really Are

Hermione's Diary

Dear Diary,

I know what you're thinking.It's not like me to write in a diary right?So what!It's about time I changed.It is last year after all.I'll never be coming back to this place after the end of this year.Ugh!Malfoy is so inconsiderate of others,not that he cares,but he could be just a little nicer to me in our last year.You'd think that he wouldn't be so inconsiderate after 7 years but,you'd be thinking wrong.He hasn't changed.Whatsoever.Pity really….he's kinda hot.For a Slytherin……

Oh-my-gosh!I totally didn't just write that!Oh-my-gosh!I did!Well I didn't mean it,I can assure you I didn't. that'd just be totally wrong.He's a Slytherin.And not just any Slytherin,a Slytherin who hates all Muggle-borns,such as myself.Not all Slytherins hate Muggle-borns.Even I've noticed that in my last 7 years here.Oh well….like he'd notice if I fancied him anyway!

Today was the first day of classes and it felt so good to be taking notes again.I did my homework over the summer but it just wasn't the same.There was this guy,Sean I think his name was, and he was really cute.Sandy blonde hair,brown eyes,a surfer,hot body…….and what was weird was that he actually noticed I existed!He came over and said hi while we were in the Caribbean on holiday.We got so close that he actually asked me to be his girlfriend but I had to say no.As much as I hated to,I just had to.I told him that I was only on holiday and I was coming home the next day.He seemed really upset….

Anyway,this morning in our double of DADA(Defence Against the Dark Arts) Lavender and Parvarti were checking out all of the boys in our class and even went so far as to ask my opinion.

"Malfoy's really,really,REALLY hot this year!"Lavender cried in excitement,though low enough so he couldn't hear her.

"I totally agree,Lav."Parvarti replied,a dazed look on her face.I rolled my eyes.

"What do you think Hermione?"Lavender asked me,I was so shocked that she asked me the question I knew that I had to tell the truth but pretend to be lying,and that's exactly what I did.

"Ummmm..Well…….I guess he's okay this year.Would be heaps better if he actually smiled instead of smirking all the time."I said, rolling my eyes again.

"Oh-my-gosh!That is so true!Lav,can you picture his smile?He'd look so much hotter with a smile instead of a smirk all the time."Parvarti squealed.'Well I'm glad I've said something right in this lifetime!' I thought trying not to giggle.

"Definitely!Hermione, I think you've got an eye for this sort of thing!"Lavender squealed at me.I hate it when they do that!

"An eye for what?Smiling guys?"I asked confused.

"NO!"they both squeled."Hot guys!"

"Umm…Right….Look girls,I'd like to continue this conversation but we are way behind in our work.I'll tell you what,we'll definitely continue this conversation later."

"Okay Hemrione."They replied both developing wicked smiles across their faces.

I'm so glad I work fast!I just finished in time for the bell!I had no homework so far and I was hoping my luck would continue.

At lunch,Harry and Ron dug into their food,like they usually did, while I looked on in disgust.Malfoy looked over at them and whispered something to his "friends".The three of them laughed.

"Ugh!That's it!I've had enough!"I said standing up.People sitting close by stared at me.I said back down and continued."He is so inconsiderate!And last night,yet again,he called the "M" word!I'm so sick of it!That was the last straw!I'm goin to talk to him about it tonight after dinner where his little "friends" aren't around to help him!"I told Harry and Ron triumphantly.Both grunted throwing their fists in the air with food in their mouths.

"Yuck!You guys are gross!I'm going to the library,I'll see you in Herbology."I got up and walked into the library.

"Hello,Miss Granger."Madam Pince said as I entered.She's the school librarian.

"Hey Madam Pince." I replied lying the 5 books I borrowed over the summer on the table in front of her.

Then I walked around towards the Restricted Section and sat down.I felt most at home when I was in the library.It's so quiet and comforting.I giggled silently.I had a memory of when Viktor Krum,world famous Quidditch player,came to Hogwarts for the Triwizard Tournament.He always came in here to try and get the nerve to talk to me and then he finally asked me to the Yule Ball.Ron got so jealous.

Five minutes before the bell was due to go for class,I took the books I was borrowing to Madam Pince to sign and brought them up here to my bedroom.Once the bell went I ran down to Greenhouse 5 and talked to Harry,Ron and Neville while we waited for Professor Sprout.

When she arrived,she looked as flustered as she usually did.Her flyaway-hair greyer than ever.She sure is aging quickly.She decided to start us on a revision class:Mandrakes.Noone in our class liked the Mandrakes and I remember in second year when one attached it's mouth the Malfoy's finger.The class couldn't stop laughing and he got tormented for the rest of the week.

"Why are we studying these again,Professor?Ugh!" he yelled across the room.

"Because,Mr.Malfoy,we must go over the Mandrakes for your N.E.W.Ts.So quit complaining!"Screamed Professor Sprout back at him.

Harry,Ron and I sniggered at him under our breaths.Malfoy looked angry but we didn't care.By the time the bell rang,Harry,Ron and I had to run out of the room before we burst out laughing.

"Think it's funny,Mudblood?"he drawled as Harry,Ron and I made our way up to the castle for Potions,the last lesson for the day.

"What's it to you,Malfoy?" Harry replied,keeping his cool.

"Nothing…..I just thought that maybe you were laughing at Mudblood Granger's teeth like the rest of us do….." He smirked again.

There was this one time in third year when I punched him in the face,and I felt like doing that there and then but decided against it.As my position as Head Girl it wouldn't be a good move to make,incase a younger student saw and thought it was okay to do it too.I wouldn't be setting a good example and I'd lose my position on the spot if a teacher caught me!

"Sod off,Malfoy!"Ron spat back.After that we just tunred around and walked around,so as not to hear his reply.

When we got to the Potions classroom in the Dungeons,Professor Snape was walking down the stairs.Actually,Potions wasn't anything special today.Usually he would try to poison us or something,but today he didn't do anything of the sort.We ended up with a fair bit of homework tho.2 and a half rolls of parchment on the Sleeping Draught.Boring!

After dinner I headed up to my Common Room to find Malfoy making out with a random girl from Ravenclaw.All I could do at the time was roll my eyes and go into my room and start my homework.

It only took me an hour to write Snape's Sleeping Draught essay so I decided to try to impress the boys this year by my Quidditch knowledge.I borrowed 'Quidditch Through The Ages' from the library when I made the split-second decision;I'm finally coming outta my shell!Parvati,Lavender and Ginny will be so proud.I must go and ask Ginny for tips on flirting to creep Malfoy out.Ha ha!Now that will be funny!

I am so going to bed!I'm so tired after my first day back.Hope tomorrow will be better in the way of Malfoy though….he's so hot!Oops!I so didn't just say that!

Anyway,Goodnight!

Love Hermione,xxxooo

Draco's Diary

Dear Diary,

Why does Granger have to get up so damn early?The running water from the shower woke me up.Guess what time that was?5am!Who gets up at 5am?I'm up and ready just in time for breakfast!It takes her 3 hours to get ready?I think not!She probly goes to visit Scarhead and Weaseltrash.Why she's friends with those prats I don't know…some things never cease to amaze me about her……

First day of classes today.Talk about boring!Double of DADA.Stupid girls drooling over me AGAIN!Why they think they could ever get a guy like me is totally beyond me!Scarhead and Weaseltrash were eating like Crabbe and Goyle usually do (and did). I decided I'd get a laugh out of them by telling them that Scarhead and Weaseltrash look like extremely hungry apes.Both Crabbe and Goyle's food went everywhere.It was hilarious.Granger disappeared in the middle of lunch,without Scarhead and Weaseltrash.I suspected that she left to go to the library.Not that I care or anything.

In Herbology,we had to pot those stupid Mandrakes just like 1st year and Professor 'I think I know everything,but really I don't ' Sprout had a go at me.The Deathmarked Trio sniggered under their breathes whilst the class ignored it (Thank Merlin!).You know,I was thinking earlier,while I was making out with Chanace from Ravenclaw,that Mudblood Granger would be pretty damn hot if she got some confidence and worried less about her studies and more about her looks.No,I'm not kidding!I'm dead serious!She really could be!If anyone ever reads this diary other than myself I am so dead.Look,I'm not usually this honest with anyone but I may aswell write it down: I kind of have a crush on her,Granger,Hermione, I mean.But she'd never notice if I fancied her.She probably fancies Scarhead or maybe even Weaseltrash.Nah,he could never get _that _lucky!She hates my guts.Maybe if I flirt with her a little she might give in to my amazing charms.

Anyway, I better go.Early start in the morning!

-Draco


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: All I own is the plot. Nothing more and nothing less. The characters and such are the work of J.K Rowling.

A/N: If you guys start to get bored with this, I love suggestions and am totally open-minded. So, if you have a suggestion do not hesitate to tell me. Also, if you think I'm going too slow, please let me know and I will try my best to speed it up a bit. I'm also trying to make my chapters longer. Forgive me if some are heaps short but most likely,I will be making the chapter after that heaps longer. Okay now, on with the fic!

Chapter Three: Draco Makes a Fool of Himself

Dear Diary,

It's Hermione again! I think I'm starting to get the hang of this diary writing thing! You remember how I said I was going to ask Ginny for tips on flirting, right? Well, yesterday I went back to the Gryffindor Common Room to hang out with Harry and Ron, but when I got there I realised that neither of them were there and figured that they were out on the Quidditch Pitch, flying. I found Ginny in a corner, deep in conversation with Lavender and Parvati. 'Oh great.' I thought as I walked closer to them.

"Hey, Hermione!" Parvati cried as I sat down. "We never got to continue that conversation the other day. Right Lavender?"

"Exactly. So really, Hermione, when exactly did you become interested in boy-searching?" Lavender asked me with a sweet smile.

"Excuse me, Lavender. Just because I love my studies, it doesn't mean that boys are _entirely_ off the brain. I mean, I did say I think Malfoy's okay, didn't I? And you'll never guess what I saw last night!" At this, Lavender, Parvati and Ginny all snapped to attention.

"What did you see?" All three asked in unison.

"Malfoy, our very own Draco Malfoy, smiled. I saw it with my own two eyes!" Hermione said, sounding a little more excited than she should have. Malfoy was her enemy afterall.

"Wow! Really?" At this point Hermione just nodded. "What was he smiling about?" Lavender just wanted to know.

"Well, ladies, Malfoy was actually asleep but he must've been having a pretty good dream because when I looked over at him to see if he actually was asleep, he was smiling! And how many times does a person get to see _any _Malfoy smile? Hardly ever. "Both Lavender and Parvati threw looks of jealousy at Hermione. Hermione just smirked.

"You know Hermione, you look really cute when you smirk." said Ginny suddenly.

"Ginny!" Hermione cried and threw the closest cushion at her." Only males are supposed to say that about us females!"

"I know, but all the same. I don't think I've ever seen you smirk, come to think of it….."said Ginny, thoughtfully. "Actually, I'm positive I've never seen you smirk. I think you're getting this from Malfoy. I also think you're spending _way _too much time with him."

"Ginny! It's not as if I can help it! I mean, we have to share a _common room_ for goodness' sake! It's not like I have a choice. Because, believe me, I would so not be sharing a Common Room with Malfoy of all people! I'd be sharing it with you girls, and possibly Harry and Ron. But that would only be if they stopped begging me to let them copy my homework!" Hermione said, shocked that her best friend could think such things about her. All the girls giggled.

"You know, Hermione, I must say, I won't at all be surprised if you and Malfoy end up being together. It would be like a fairytale come true or something…… aaaaaahh…"Ginny sighed. Lavender and Parvati just sat there, looking confused. They had no idea of what to say.

"What is a fairytale?" Lavender asked. Ginny looked at her as though she was the stupidest woman on the planet.

"A fairytale, Lavender, is a story that starts unfortunately, such as a slave, and in the end, the slave turns out to be a princess, finds her Prince Charming and then lives happily ever after. Incase you're wondering what a Prince Charming is, he is the perfect guy. The one guy on the whole entire planet that you would consider to be absolutely perfect." Hermione explained.

"You mean, in everyway possible?" Parvati asked.

"In absolutely everyway possible." Hermione confirmed.

"But that is exactly what a fairytale is though. It's completely fanticised. It's like it can't happen in real life. It's kind of like…….ummmm……."Ginny had to think hard about that one.

"Magic?" Lavender guessed.

"You know what, Lavender. If magic is real, then why can't fairytales really come true?" Ginny said, having a sudden thought,

"I totally agree with you, Gin, but I really don't think there is a Prince Charming. And by that I mean for anyone." Hermione determined.

"Don't be such a sad case, Mione. We all have the right to dream……"replied Ginny.

"Guys, we have totally gone off track! Can anyone remember what we were talking about?" Parvati asked. The girls shook their heads.

"Wait a minute," said Hermione suddenly. "I think we were talking about how funny it would be if Malfoy and I ended up together. But it really wouldn't be. You know we hate each other's guts. Why would we, of all people, end up together?"

"Because," Lavender argued, "you guys would make the cutest couple and I wouldn't be surprised either if you two ended up together. It could just happen, and you may not even realise it!"

"I guess so….."said Hermione, realising defeat.

After I finally left the Gryffindor Common Room to go back to my own, Draco, I mean, Malfoy, was nowhere to be found. I was so determined to try my new flirting skills out on him. You know, the ones Ginny taught me. Lavender, Ginny and Parvati thought it'd be really funny if I made him think I like him when I really don't. You know, play with his emotions a little…….

I decided I'd pick up a good book to read…just to make myself look like I wasn't waiting for him to return. When he actually did return, I had completely forgot about the plan.

'Oh yeah!' I mentally reminded myself of my task.

I placed skittles in my mouth….not too many it would've been really gross if I had too many in my mouth and I tried to talk! Yuck! And I said: "Hey Malfoy, I have skittles in my mouth…..wanna taste the rainbow?" and then I smirked. You seriously should have seen the look on his face! It was totally priceless!

"Hell yes!" Malfoy replied.

'Oops! 'I thought. 'Now he actually wants to kiss me..now what do I do? What would Ginny do…..?' I thought and when Malfoy came closer and placed his mouth on mine and started to passionately kissing me, I kissed back. I decided the split-second before he kissed me that I would kiss him back. Just like Ginny would do! She would be so proud of me!

The funny thing was though, after we kinda had our….."moment"……..Malfoy said "Wow, Granger! Your a bloody good kisser!" and then walked away. I haven't seen him since. I don't even know where he disappeared to.

Now I'm just sitting on my bed, writing and thinking…..what the hell was that all about? I am so confused. Things will be worse tomorrow, especially if he tells his friends. But he wouldn't though, would he?

I'd better go to bed…I am soooooooooooo tired! I've been sleep deprived since I returned to Hogwarts. I guess I've just been thinking too much.

Nighty night!

-Hermione

Dear Diary,

Diary, today was really, really, REALLY embarrassing! Today in Charms (thank god we don't have it with any other classes this year. Especially the Gyffindors!) Professor Flitwick told me to remind the class on how to do a '_Wingardium Leviosa_' spell, but as I was walking up to the front of the classroom I tripped over the hem of my robe and I could tell that I had gone bright pink. The Slytherins didn't dare laugh. It was probably because I gave them one of my death stares that Father compliments me on every-so-often. Not that he ever really cared about me. He just thought I'd make a great right-hand-man for Voldemort. Why would I wanna work for a guy that doesn't pay me and takes forever to kill his enemies?(i.e. Potter).At least that was until after Potter killed Voldemort and Father went to Azkaban and I, ofcourse, came to the good side. Why I didn't join before I really don't know.

The Slytherins were snickering every time they walked past me at lunch. I decided to ignore them. Being Head Boy and all, I wasn't able to push them around and threaten them like I would do if I wasn't Head Boy. Dumbledore is always watching me and he trusted me enough to let me back into Hogwarts so if I slip up now, he will immediately kick me out and I'll be forced to go back to the Dark Side.

I know this entry is really short but I had to get right to the point. Hermione, I mean, Granger, flirted with me when I came back from the Slytherin Common Room. I decided to go the long way around. After my…..moment……this morning, I didn't want to make it worst by trying to impress everybody by making a big entrance. If I did, I was risking getting laughed at by my peers. Not a good thing. Even in the Wizarding World.

Anyway, back to Hermione…Granger! Why do I keep saying Hermione? It's so annoying! But it sounds so natural to say……….She really flirted with me! When I got back from the Slytherin Common Room, she was sitting on the couch, reading (nothing unusual) and then she suddenly got up. I noticed she had something in her mouth as she walked over to me. What really shocked me is what she said to me. She said: "Hey Malfoy, I have skittles in my mouth. Wanna taste the rainbow?" and then she _smirked _at me. She actually _smirked _at me. I couldn't believe it until I thought about it after I kissed her…yeah I know, I actually kissed her. But so what? She's the best bloody kisser on the whole planet. I swear she is! But then I felt that I had done something wrong by kissing her, old feelings I guess, and then I walked away. I decided to go back to the Slytherin Common Room for a while and hang out with Blaise. He's always good company for me. We've been best friends since we were little. Blaise was smart like me and decided not to go to the Dark Side. His father didn't kill him for it either. He was actually given a choice, whereas I would be dead by now.

"Hey Blaise." I said as I entered the Common Room.

"Hey, dude. Whatsup?" He replied. He was sitting on the lounge chair in front of the fireplace trying to do some homework.

"If you're busy, I can come back later. I just needed someone to talk to. I can't go to anyone else." I said once realising it was homework he was trying to do.

"Nah. It's okay. I wasn't getting anywhere anyway." He replied packing his stuff up. He walked back into what must be his Dormitory and came back and sat opposite me. "So, what's up?"

"Hermione, I mean, Granger, just flirted with me and I kind of kissed her. Thankfully she swallowed those damned Skittle thingys before I did." I told him in a whisper. Blaise looked shocked but asked a question as if I hadn't have said that I kissed Hermione (Granger).

"What are Skittles?" He asked dumbly.

"I think they are a Muggle sweet. I really didn't want to try them I just wanted to go along with her because I know she was playing with me."

"Dude, are you sure she was? Playing with you, I mean." He said sounding kind of amazed that Goody-Two-Shoes Granger actually flirted with a guy. And not any guy either. Me.

"She'd have to be. Either that or she was practicing on me for Potter or Weasel." We both shuddered at the image of her snogging The Boy Who Wouldn't Die or Weasel Trash.

"Maybe she actually likes you, man. You always get the good ones. Not to mention the hot ones! What is it you have that I don'?" He asked me. What a stupid question! I have been saying for years now why I get all the girls!

"Its because, you git, I've got the Malfoy charm. The Malfoy charm can win any girl over. Too bad I have never actually used it on Hermione, Grnager! What is wrong with me, Blaise? I keep saying Hermione instead of Granger or Mudblood. I haven't called her Mudblood in soooo long! It just feels so cruel to be calling her now that I don't actually have to. Father's not here to give me a beating every time I say Hermione! From now on, I'm going to call her Hermione! Just like I should have to begin with!"

"That's right, Draco! You get the girl of your dreams! Inspire the rest of us to follow our hearts! I think I might ask Ginny out tomorrow!" Blaise said getting a little over-excited.

"WHAT?"I yelled. Thankfully everyone else seemed to be elsewhere. I was just noticing it and it seemed very odd." Ginny? As in, Weaselette? No way! When did you start liking her?" Okay maybe I over-reacted a little, but seriously, of all the girls in the school, he had to pick _her_!

"Since second year. I just haven't told anyone. "Blaise replied plainly, as if it was the coolest thing to say on the planet.

"I'm your best friend. Surely you could've just told me! You know I wouldn't, and won't, tell anyone about it."

"Yeah, maybe. But I know now and I knew before that if I told you, you would've reacted like this." Blaise tilted his head. I felt really bad at this point.

"Well, I suppose she's not _that _bad. Afterall, she is Hermione's best friend. I'm sorry. You can ask her out if you want to. I don't mind." I tried being reasonable. It's what I should do now that I'm on the Good Side.

"Really, Draco? You seriously don't mind?" He can be so persistent when he wants to be.

I rolled my eyes."Yes, Blaise. You can have the girl. I seriously don't mind. Just promise me one thing though, okay?"

"Sure."

"Please don't snog her in front of me. Especially after meals. I might just throw them back up again if you're not careful!" We both laughed.

"Thanks, Draco. You really don't know how much these means to me. Seriously."

"It's okay. And besides, I have no one else to talk to when I need to talk to someone, do I? I'm gunna go and I guess I'll see you and the new girlfriend tomorrow at breakfast then."

"Bye, Draco. And thanks again."

"You're welcome Blaise."

With that I left and returned to the Head's Common Room. Hermione was nowhere in sight. She's probably in her room writing an essay or something like that. Nothin unusual.

I'm so glad I can call her Hermione now instead of Granger. It feels so much more natural to call her Hermione. She'll probably keep calling me Malfoy though. Maybe that will change.

Anyway, I'm going to go to bed because it's been one very long, confusing and embarrassing day. You know I'll right tomorrow.

-Draco

A/N: Right guys, you know what to do, REVIEW! 


End file.
